Hiei's Lesson Part 2
by YinYangSakura
Summary: Second and final part to "Hiei's Lesson"..."Hiei! She's still alive!" But just barely...Hiei is forced to decide if she should live a life she may not like or die a slow painful death...One Shot, HieixOC, continued in Hiei's POV, FINISHED


**Hiei's Lesson**

**Part 2  
><strong>

**By: S.T. (YinYangSakura)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters/episodes from the show. However I do own any of the original characters mentioned in this story. Any similarities to actual people/celebrities/characters are purely coincidental.**

**A/N: If you have not read the first one "Hiei's Lesson" I highly suggest reading that one first. You would not understand what's going on in this story. If you have already read the first part, I wanted to explain that I didn't want to make this into a second chapter because I felt the "one shot" feel is better and easier for most readers. Plus I didn't want to lead on that there would be a 3rd part...this is the 2nd and final part to this story. Oh and if you cried or came close to crying in the first part, I highly suggest keeping a box of tissues close by for this one.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>HIEI!" I heard Yusuke yell as he came running out of Genkai's house after me as I held Sara's lifeless body in my hands. He stepped in front of Mukuro and started to fight her, I believe as a distraction. I didn't care what was happening…she was dead…in my arms. A tear that fell from my face landed on her stomach as I saw it become a black gem.<strong>

**I heard Kurama yell after me now as he helped me up and I continued to hold onto her."Take her inside! Yukina and Genkai will start working on her, she'll be fine Hiei." Kurama shouted to me over the sound of the crashing bangs from Yusuke and Mukuro. He didn't understand that she was already dead. However, I handed her to him, taking the gem off her stomach and placed it in Kurama's hand.**

"**Make sure nothing happens to her body. And keep that with her." I said to him. He looked at me with shock as he nodded and quickly took her inside. I tore off my coat and joined the fight with the former detective. My rage took over, I pulled out my katana and swung fiercely at Mukuro like I had never fought a true battle before. She was pissed at me for not being at her feet, being her slave all day long for months. This is how I show her how much I care…**

**I used the power of my Darkness Flame with my sword going after her with all my might. She stepped back at a moment, with scared eyes.**

"**Hiei…" She muttered.**

"**How DARE you kill her!" I screamed as I flew in with a killing strike at her ugly face. However she moved…I still was not powerful enough to beat her."I see that I truly upset you…I'll come back after you mourned and moved on over your pitiful human girl." She huffed at me, then she was gone. She knew I would kill myself just to kill her for what she did. I panted and dropped to my knees. The pain in my side was back. I placed my hand over my stomach and felt the warm wetness of blood. DAMMIT! I would rather die than live another moment of this horrific moment in my life. But then…"Hiei! She's still alive!" I heard Kurama's voice call out to me. I ran as fast as I could, appearing in Genkai's house looking around.**

"**Where is she?" I asked.**

"**Hiei…you're wound…you're bleeding" Yusuke stuttered to me."Do you really think I care about that right now? I asked you, WHERE IS SHE?" I yelled. He pointed in the direction with wide eyes, as I ran over. Botan arrived. Both her and Yukina were over her body, using their white magic to heal her. I looked up and quickly noticed Koenma's sudden arrival. I growled…**

"**How many people MUST be here? Honestly!" I snapped again. Genkai calmly walked up to me and swiftly smacked me across my face.**

"**Snap the hell out of it, Hiei. She's not dead, so shut up and be thankful, we're doing what we can." I stood there in shock, not out of her hitting me, but the fact it was a slap. It did bring me back to reality. I believe the shock of thinking she was dead never left me. The slap became necessary.**

"**How is she?" I calmly asked.**

"**We'll be honest, not good." Genkai stated as she turned her back to me to look at Sara's motionless body. I let out a heavy sigh.**

"**However," she continued, "She seems to have the will the size of stubborn ox. If she stays this way, she may have the luck of recovering on her own."**

"**But understand, Hiei.." Koenma chimed in…I still hate him. "The chances of her surviving on her own are very slim." I started to become confused with the words they've been using… "on her own"**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Well, simply without Botan or Yukina's he-"**

"**Tell me the truth." The play of their words told me other than the obvious. Koenma took a deep sigh.**

"**I fear the only way she could truly recover from this, is if I make her my new spirit detective."**

"**No." I stated.**

"**Hiei…"**

"**NO." I glared at them both.**

"**She is NOT becoming apart of ANY of this." Yusuke and Kurama stepped into the room.**

"**But Hiei…" Yusuke tried to cut in.**

"**NO!"**

"**Hiei! She's already apart of all of this because of you! Being with you FORCES her to be involved!" Kurama talked over me. I thought about it for a second. He was right, if it weren't for me, none of this would of happened to her.**

"**Don't look at it as a 'pity me' way. Instead Hiei, look at it from how you explained to us about her life before." Genkai mentioned.**

"**Yea, you rescued her from living a suicidal life. You gave her hope and love, Hiei." Yusuke spoke as I looked on her motionless, bloodstained body. Those were her favorite pajamas... Kurama walked up to me swiftly placing a small item in my hand as I felt the cold gem.**

"**You wouldn't have done this for her, if you truly wished to never be apart of her life." He whispered. He knew exactly what I was thinking. I gave a heavy sigh as I looked upon the black gem.**

"**There has to be another way…" I looked at her body once more as I watched the glow of Botan and Yukina's powers.**

"**The other way is too risky…She could die." Koenma explained. I paused, giving a long moment to think.**

"**I don't want to make any decisions for her, and with something that drastic…it would be wrong of me to make such a choice." It pained me to say it, nothing would make me happier than to see her alive and well. To be the one to make her into a spirit detective, I couldn't forgive myself if she hated it, but was stuck doing the job.**

"**Hiei, you realize what you're saying." Genkai noted.**

"**Yes…I fully understand she could die, but I refuse to be the one to decide anything for her." Everyone nodded and gave a look to Sara's body as if I gave her a death sentence. I wanted to hurt them all right then. It would only upset Sara if she found out I hurt them out of anger, and she knows how to use her words. The arguments we would get into over little things, I never understood it, but she knew how to make me want to do things her way. I still don't know how she did it…I slightly smirked to myself from the memories as I sat down watching everyone.**

"**Hiei, one thing you should realize, this could change her too." Genkai mentioned to me.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Any human that goes through a near death experience, changes. They either become extremely religious, or they become a complete opposite person. You just need to know in case she does change. Koenma thinks she'll stay the same since she has been around the demon energy for so long. It may not affect her the same as normal humans, but keep it in mind." She explained. I nodded. I then heard the most dreaded sound of all….**

"**WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED OUTSIDE?" The one idiot I didn't care to see at all had arrived.**

"**Looks like someone got into a bad fight! Oh uh, hey everyone…what's going on? Who died?" He chuckled obnoxiously.**

"**Kuwabara! Keep your idiotic mouth shut for once." Genkai snapped. Yusuke hurried over to Kuwabara and whispered to him what had happened.**

"**Oh whoa! No way!" He looked right at me. "Since when did you have a girlfriend?" ….let me kill him let me kill him let me kill him.**

"**AHEM" Koenma cleared his throat to remind me of his presence, I'm sure.**

"**Kuwabara, Hiei and Sara have been involved for quite some time now. Sara was the one that nursed him back to health after his fight with that demon." Kurama explained calmly.**

"**Oooh, I see. Damn, college really has me missing out on a lot!" He chuckled again. I wish I could knock out a tooth of his for each time he chuckled that stupidly. His pain would be my entertainment…**

"**H-Hiei?" I heard her soft whisper of a voice call out to me. My eyes widened.**

"**Sara!" I rushed to her, brushing her soft hair out of her beautiful face.**

"**Sara I'm right here, don't talk…save your strength." I heard her let out a deep sigh as her facial expressions became relaxed as she passed back out.**

"**She'll slowly start regaining consciousness more often, but we need you to help not encourage her. Each time she does that, it weakens her whole energy, and physical well being all at once." Yukina explained to me. I nodded and went back to my seat as Yusuke walked out with Kuwabara.**

"**You really should get bandaged, Hiei." Botan hesitantly mentioned."I'm fine, you keep your focus on her." I snapped."But Hiei…" She tried to speak up again.**

"**KEEP…your focus…on her." I glared at her.**

**Days went by…It seemed that she was never getting better, until…**

"**H-Hiei?" I heard her sweet voice again. "Hiei?" She became panicked. I rushed over and softly brushed her face with my hands.**

"**Shh, Sara I'm here." I whispered to her. Botan and Yukina were taking shifts on healing her. Yukina was across from me, but looking only at her hands to give Sara and I what little privacy she could.**

"**Oh thank God." She gave a weak smile.**

"**Why do you say that?" I asked her while looking at her deeply in her eyes.**

"**I had…a horrible dream that….you died in my arms." She spoke weakly, it made me hurt for her.**

"**No, I will never die, not while I have you." I whispered. She smiled and passed back out. It was the longest she had ever stayed awake.**

"**I'm so glad she's finally starting to show improvement." Yukina smiled gently. "She probably doesn't remember what's happened." I looked up at her.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked calmly, I didn't want to chance on waking Sara up from speaking loudly.**

"**I've noticed that humans tend to forget what's happened to them when their body goes through any physical damage." She explained. I saw Genkai nod from across the room.**

"**She's right, you may have to explain to her if she heals from this." Genkai coldly spoke.**

"**She WILL heal…" I growled at her as I swiftly walked out of the room. It was the first time I left that room since the night of the fight. Kurama followed me to the outside porch. Can't I ever get privacy?**

"**What?" I asked bitterly.**

"**Can't I check on a friend? You've never left the room before and you look very upset." He explained as he leaned on the rail."I'm pissed alright? That's not big news." I sighed.**

"**You're upset because of Sara. It's normal."**

"**Not just her…Everyone's selfish hypocritical minds are set that she's dying. Not one of them live by their own words of optimism and think of her as surviving." I explained.**

"**I can sympathies with them, Hiei." Kurama looked at me with his sad expression. I glared in return.**

"**It's not that they're being hypocritical, but instead they are looking at the facts…"**

"**The facts are she's surviving!" I yelled."She's on death's doorstep, Hiei! Yukina and Botan are the only things that are holding her back! Your stubbornness has gone too far…You must make her into a spirit detective."**

"**NO! I refuse to do that to her! Don't you understand? If I say yes, and she goes through being a spirit detective and hates it. It would kill me that I made that choice for her. She must make the choice, not me."**

"**I understand, but we have to ask her soon…or else it'll be too late. It's different that with Yusuke, his body wasn't damaged like hers. She would need that spirit energy before her body has deteriorated beyond repair." I nodded in response to him. He was right, we were running out of time.**

**The next day we gathered away from Sara. Botan was forced to stay by her side as she healed her. We sat in a room to discuss Sara's state. Genkai had her stern unreadable look, while Yusuke was lost, Kurama was curious…It was pissing me off that it seemed no one had any real answers. Then, Yukina came in.**

"**I just finished discussing Sara's health with Botan." She spoke softly.**

"**Well tell us Yukina my love!" I wish that idiot Kuwabara would leave.**

"**It's…hard to explain." She hesitated.**

"**Spit it out." I snapped.**

"**Be as detailed about it as you can." Genkai said to her. Yukina nodded and took in a deep breath.**

"**She's steady, she isn't getting any worse, but not any better either. However, her mental state has been becoming more and more stubborn. Botan and I feel that if she recovers enough energy to wake, she may push herself too much. We must do whatever we can to keep her comfortable and calm. Hiei-san, I think it would be best to keep you as close as possible to her at all times. The site of you seems to calm her down even if she blinks." I nodded to her. The room fell silent.**

"**Is that all?" Yusuke asked. Yukina thought for a second then nodded.**

"**This is ridiculous! What we really should be talking about is having Sara be a spirit detective!" He yelled.**

"**Knock it off Urameshi." I warned him.**

"**No! You've been nothing but stubborn about this whole damn thing! Make her a spirit detective dammit! Who cares if she hates it! We all have to deal with shit in our lives that we don't like! What makes her so damn special?" I looked away from him. He was right, but he wasn't understanding my situation. There was only one way to get him to open his thick skull.**

"**If Keiko was in her position and you were in mine, would you decide for her to be a detective? To go through everything that you did?" I asked him. He stopped in his tracks.**

"**Hiei's right. As much as we feel he's chosen for her to die, he feels he's saving her." Genkai spoke.**

"**The only one that can make this choice, is Sara." Koenma chimed in.**

**I stood up and walked out of that room. They all were saying everything I already knew. Repeating themselves, and saying what has been on my mind since I found out she was still alive. I walked back into the room where she was and I sat down beside her head.**

"**You don't look so good." Botan spoke. I ignored her.**

"**Is your side healed?" She asked.**

"**Botan?"**

"**Yes, Hiei?"**

"**Shut up." She bit her lips and turned her head away.**

**I looked at Sara's gentile beautiful features as I pet her soft hair. Then suddenly, a thought came to me. What Kurama said the night before. He was right, I was making Yukina and Botan keep her alive. She pretty much was dying a slow and painful death. My eyes started to water with the truth hitting me. I could feel how weak she still was. As I touched her head, I could hear her mental screams of agony. **

**I thought for a long moment. Then…**

"**Botan?…"**

"**Yes?" She turned her head in confusion to me.**

"**You can stop." I said calmly. She paused for a moment.**

"**What?" She asked in shock.**

"**I said, you can stop your white magic." I grunted, trying to hold back, anger and sadness. I should have protected her…Not her protecting me.**

"**But Hiei…If I stop…"**

"**She'll die, I know. It's better this way, trust me. You don't hear the agony that she's truly in. Trust me…" I explained as best as I could. Botan stopped her magic and hesitated with her next move. She got up and left us in peace. Sara's body seemed to have relaxed more if it was possible. Her breathing was shallow, and far and few. I honestly thought that she was going to stop breathing for good right away. When she took in another breath, I leaned in to her face, kissed her softly on her lips and kissed her cheek to her ear and said…**

"**Sara…I'm sorry I didn't say it before…but…I love you." I honestly felt like I could sob like a blubbering idiot. I felt her take in another, but deeper breath.**

"**I love you too." She said weakly. I quickly pulled my head back and gazed into her dark eyes. A small smile came on my lips.**

"**You shouldn't push…" She shushed me.**

"**I know what you're doing. And while I appreciate you thinking of me so strongly, but I want to be a spirit detective." My heart sank.**

"**Sara…don't."**

"**Shush" she told me weakly. "I will do anything to see you happy." She lifted her weak hand and placed it on my face.**

"**Sara, you must understand how serious this decision is." Koenma said, I quickly noticed everyone had walked in behind me. Botan told them and gathered them…I wish I could kill her."Yes," She nodded not taking her gaze off mine. "I'll do anything" she whispered to me.**

"**Sara, you can't make this choice just to be with Hiei…this is all about you. Your life that will forever be changed. Because of this, you may not even be able to be with Hiei as often, maybe even at all." Koenma explained.**

"**Think about everything I told you about what Yusuke and what he went through. What I witnessed. Please, think of everything." I begged her.**

**After I went over the history with her, the history of all spirit detectives with the help of Koenma. Her expression seemed more and more disappointed. I placed my hand on her head again and I knew what she was honestly thinking.**

"**Don't do this if you don't want to. I'll be fine, don't you worry about me." I told her.**

"**Please promise me that you will find happiness? Or at least try to?" Her voice cracked. I saw a tear escape her control as it rolled into her hair.**

"**I promise." I told her honestly as I held her hand. I slipped her the gem that I had cried. She knew I was true with my word.**

"**Ok…" Her breathing shook. "I…don't…want to be a spirit detective." More tears escaped her eyes as her breathing became erratic.**

"**Sara, please calm down." I whispered to her as I tried to keep her calm. I could sense that everyone was walking out of the room, they even closed the door. For once I was pleased with their doing. I gently pulled her onto my lap and held her as closely.**

**She silently and calmly cried as we reminisced together.**

**Then she quietly fell asleep against my chest.**

**And slowly…**

**So slowly…**

**She stopped breathing.**

**I was able to tell her I was proud of her for telling the truth about being a detective. Even though I knew how sad and disappointed in herself she felt. I told her I loved her more because she was honest, not just to me, but herself…and that's what mattered.**

**The next day everyone helped in giving her a funeral and her own grave site on Genkai's property. At first I thought they forced this upon Genkai, but I came to find out, she was the one that offered. She was buried in her favorite dress, with her other favorite items. I wanted her to have the gem, but she gave it back just before she fell asleep one last time, she told me to keep it for her, so I did. **

**Kurama helped me make a phony letter to Sara's parents that she had died in a horrific car accident. They made a shrine for her in their home to pay their respects. She would have been so happy to know her family cared as much as they did.**

**She changed my life as I did hers. She taught me that there's more to humans than plain weakness and stupidity. She taught me love that I had never experienced, compassion, and forgiveness. She could never be forgotten in my heart nor my mind. Neither could I ever move on. Her spirit lived with me so strongly, I had no care to be with anyone else.**

**Every day I stood at our spot watching the sunset., proudly wearing the gem I cried for her. Her body may have died, but her spirit lived on.**

**I've never learned more from one person than I did, that one human girl.**

**And she died, trying to protect me…**


End file.
